Sonic's Sympathy Story: Death Taken Tikal
by kira-kiraprincessitsumo
Summary: Sonic's going crazy and, well, no one's really surprised. Crazy beyond belief. Insanely exciting comedy. Sonic goes absolutely insane about the 'loss' of his 'love'. rated M for some swearing.
1. Long Dead Love

Aloha!!! This is my first posted fanfic, so not everything's quite right, but it's still as crazy as it would be if everything _were… _Anyhow, point is, I did this a long time ago and it's weird, so be forewarned! This is set in the DX Director's Cut gamecube game and that's as updated as it gets. Other than that it veers off so far… it's almost scary. Lol. And yes, the chapters are short. Like, VERY short… gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Sonic. But I DO own May… and the storyline… but only cuz no one else wanted 'em.

Also Lindsay helped with the story too! So Domo Arigato to her! 

So, yes, here it is!

**Sonic's Sympathy Story: Death Taken Tikal**

**Chapter One: Long Dead Love**

When Sonic went into the Past, he saw Tikal, and fell madly in love with her instantly. It was an unexplainably, irrational, deep and all-consuming infatuation that fell over him like a blanket… or, perhaps, more like a ton of bricks.

Sonic had been missing for a week, and Knuckles was getting worried. He looked for Sonic everywhere- then he thought to look in the Past. Knuckles went back to the Past. The Past was a recreation of the Past, a world of holograms, meant so it could be studied and analyzed on how it affected the future or present. Knuckles looked around; the place was deserted. Then he heard frantic shouting.

"_TIKAL! TIKAAL! COME BAAACK!" _That sounded like Sonic's voice! But he usually wasn't _this _insane- maybe a little, but not _this _much. Knuckles slanted his head, straining to hear better. He heard a bird's faint twitter, rustling leaves, and an odd, repetitive thumping noise that almost sounded like feet pounding the ground at an inhumanly fast rate… Then, he was almost knocked over as a blue blur raced past him, chasing after a hologram of Tikal. It didn't appear to realize that she wasn't actually _real, _for it was madly pursuing her as if its life depended on its catching her.Was that Sonic? Indeed, it was. The blur ran into the graveyard, as the hologram faded into a grace marked in chipped, dusty letters: Tikal. Knuckles walked into the graveyard, sat on a tombstone and watched Sonic in a sort of amused fascination. Sonic, completely unaware that Knuckles was watching him, frantically dug through the grave with his fingers, dirt flying everywhere. Knuckles let him go on for another half a minute. It was rather, amusing, really. Then, Knuckles hopped off the grave and walked over to Sonic. He placed a spiked hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"She's gone, Sonic. She won't come back. Get a grip already" _after all, _he added mentally. _It's kinda illegal to dig up a grave. Not to mention more than a little disturbed. _"she was never real in the first place, you know. She lived a hundred years ago-"

"She can't be gone!" Sonic howled, sobbing, apparently not having heard Knuckles' last sentance. "Noooo!" he collapsed in front of the grave, his body shaking with shuddering sobs. Knuckles transported them back to the Present.

For the next few days, Sonic moped around, mourning for Tikal. He was acting like it was the end of the world. He was wandering around Mystic Ruins, sulking. Some people were milling around, a couple was having a picnic. Sonic then froze, having thought of something.

"KNUCKLES!" he raged to no one in particular. "YOU KILLED TIKAL! YOU _WILL_ PAY FOR THIS!" the people at the wooden station looked over at him, slowly edging back a little. The couple having the picnic jumped to their feet and slowly packed up their food. Knuckles stepped off the train, and was nearly barrelled over by the picnic couple. "DAMN YOU, PICNIC MORONS!" Sonic bellowed up. "I'LL _GET YOU FOR THAT, _RIGHT AFTER I REVENGE KNUCKLES FOR KILLING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

"he's a madman" the couple yelled to Knuckles as the train doors slid shut. Knuckles strode down the stairs and walked over to Sonic.

"Calm down, alright? You're insane!" he said. Sonic flung himself at Knuckles and started attacking him. But his weak-wristed slap attacks, while done in a flurry of _hi-ya_'s and _take that!_'s, were little more effective than being hit in the face with a fish by a two-year-old.

Knuckles let Sonic continue the little one-sided slap-fight for a few more seconds, then calmly stepped aside and left Sonic to his childish tantrum. But there was fire in Sonic's eyes- he was set on revenge!

Wooo, cliffhanger. K, so maybe not. This is just the start of the crazy stuff that happens. Review, pleeaassseee!


	2. Island Of The Master Emerald

I'm back! Have you been awaiting the masterpiece that is Sonic's Sympathy Story? no, wait. Don't answer that… I'll explain the title soon! eventually! sometime in the not-so-near-future! lol

Disclaimer: still don't own sonic. Still. I do, however, own, uh… um… well, I've got this plotline, right? Even if it doesn't exactly _amount _to much… lol.

Also- domo arigato to rinji-chan for reviewing!!!! So, like I said, I'd update after at least one review, sooooooo, voila! For your reading pleasure, I present… !

**Chapter Two: Island Of The Master Emerald**

Knuckles was at his Island Of The Master Emerald, sitting on a rock, staring at the clouds floating overhead, his thoughts single-minded as usual. _Hey, that one looks like an Emerald! _He thought, grinning. _And so does that one. And that one looks like an Emerald… that got run over by a truck… and set on fire. And maybe melted a bit. But still an Emerald! Well, sorta, anyways. _Somehow, he managed to think that _every single cloud _in the sky looked-in some way, shape or form or after being mutated and nearly completely disfigured- like an Emerald.

Meanwhile, Rouge perched atop a stone arch, looking down at Knuckles. He was dozing, hands behind his head. _Baka, _she shook her head, scoffing. _Asleep on the job again, hmm? _She gazed down at him, admiring his sleeping, serene form. But then she caught herself and mentally shook herself. _Don't forget the mission! Overlook his radiating hotness for a few minutes! _She commanded herself. She fluttered down to the alter where the shimmering green Emerald was placed. She slid her magenta-painted nails across its surface, smiling slyly. _Oh, yessss… it's mine, all mine! It's even MORE gorgeous that he is, if that's even possible! _Then she tried to yank the jewel out of the alter.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently just as her fingers touched the huge jewel's base. Knuckles jumped up, looking around wildly.

"Kusa!" he raged. He then grabbed Rouge, ran to the cliff, climbed up it, left her there, and ran back to watch his emerald explode into pieces. Rouge flew over to him, batting her eyelashes with a you-know-you-want-me look on her face.

"You saved me!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I had to save something" he tossed back at her over his shoulder as he started across the island, towards the bridge. "But the Emerald was stuck to the Alter" Rouge pouted, convinced Knuckles liked her.

"But you saved me!" she protested stubbornly.

"Sure, Bat Girl" Knuckles said sarcastically, and walked away. Rouge followed him a while later.

O, yes, by the way, I am in the odd, wonderful (actually, that's debatable) habit of using Japanese words completely randomly. Like, even when I'm talking. My favourites are swears, and stuff like the words for 'what' 'always' and 'stupid'. Anyhow, 'baka' means 'stupid'. And 'kusa' is a not-so-friendly cuss. Just a nice little 'by the way'. Review, please!!! Remember- good karma! If you review, one day you'll, uh, um… have something good happen to you! Or at least sorta good-ish! Well, at least it won't be ALL horrible. Anyways, review, please!!!


	3. Blaming Shadow

Howdy! I've returned and I know you all have missed me! Well, sorta, at least. i know that CERTAIN MEAN SPIRITED REVIEWERS sure ain't. btw, i forgot to mention, no flaming please. i don't take flames well. basically, i cry when i get flamed and all flamers suck. so don't be one. thanx for the reviews!!!! well, save for the EVIL flame, anyways. just a little note- if ya don't like the story, don't read and definitely don't review. thank you.

Anyhoow, here's my update! Enjoy! Or else! Lol.

Disclaimer: I own a fabulously colourful vocabulary of Japanese words, but not Sonic.

**Chapter Three: Blaming Shadow**

Sonic was stalking around the jungle, fuming. _How could Knuckles kill Tikal? _He raged in his head, _I love her! She's my meaning for existence, my sun, my destiny, my reason for living! My love! How COULD he betray me like that?! _Of course, he overlooked the fact that he'd only known the 'absolute love of his life' for about four minutes before she'd vanished. But that wasn't important to him. _What a moron! How COULD he?! That's it- I'll teach him to mess with me! Then I'll find Tikal and marry her! _In his blind fury, he found that he'd veered off the path. _Oooh, shitmata, _he thought, looking around. _Where the hell am I? _He heard someone's breathing, and wandered further off to the left. _Hey, maybe it's Knuckles! Yeah, I'll get him now! _He took on a fighting stance, creeping forwards, and entered the clearing.

Shadow was leaning against a tree, the picture of the ultimate of rogue coolness. He was staring down at the ground, unmoving, arms crossed across his chest. _Shadow did it!_ Sonic thought angrily. _I KNOW it! He's always been super evil! It's all his fault! _He walked toward Shadow, but stepped on a stick. Hearing the snap, Shadow looked up sharply. Sonic froze. He forgot to breathe for a moment as Shadow's eyes met his. _Uh… maybe Shadow didn't do it! _He thought, and raced off in the opposite direction.

"Strange" Shadow muttered.

Yes, I know this was short. Everything is. That's why I update fast! And there's almost so much horror that can happen to one sucker at once! O, yeah, I forgot to tell why it's called "sonic's sympathy story" I will now, cuz it'll make this page look longer. So: see, I used to hate Sonic. So I wrote this out of hate and nah-nah-nah-to-you-Sonic-ness, and I ended up feeling sympathetic for him. So thus, Sonic's Sympathy Story is called such. Review, sil vous plait! but NO FLAMES. because i will hate you forever and you will either get

a) struck by lightening,

b) crushed by meteor, or

c) hit by a falling brick wall

so, with that it mind, please review! there's a line between constructive critisism and flames, remember! Domo arigato!


	4. Sonic's Pathetic Attempts Getting A GF

Yo! I'm back! and I know you missed me! Well, sorta. i had origionally resolved to update after i got at least one review, but apparently, i'm getting, like, none. i have two, for four chapters. thanks for caring, everyone. now, the soul reason i'm updating... is because, well, to play i'll-do-what-i-want-you-jerk with someone i don't even know, and because my friends who luv my story told me to. Dude, is it that hard to review every once in a while? whatever, i'll live. lol. pleasepleaseplease review this time!!!

Anyhoo, here's the usual load down:

Disclaimer: don't own sonic. If you haven't got that down by now, I don't know what's wrong with you. Lol. This chapter's one of my personal favourites.

**Chapter Four: Sonic's Pathetic Attempts At Getting A Girlfriend**

Sonic was walking around Mystic Ruins when he saw Rouge. _She's hot! _Sonic observed. He walked over to her in what he thought was a seductive manner, sashaying his hips and swaggering over.

"He-e-e-y gorgeous" he said, smirking at her. Rouge turned, and looked at him.

"Hello." she said shortly, and returned to examining her nails, which were painted a dark shade of magenta.

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked hopefully. Rouge gave him a semi-disgusted look, setting him up for the hell-no rejection he was just asking for.

"Hey, she's mine!" a tough voice said from behind Sonic. Sonic turned around and saw Knuckles striding towards them.

"Knuckles!" Rouge cried, running to him and hugging him. "Do you really mean that? Do you really love me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do" he said. Sonic growled and went away to sulk. _That jerk! _He raged inside his head. _What a moron! She was so on the verge of throwing herself in my arms and kissing me! He totally broke the moment! I'll have to get him for THAT, too!_

He was sulking around Emerald Coast when Cream skipped up to him.

"Hi Mr. Sonic!" she trilled, curtsying. "What's wrong, Mr. Sonic?" Sonic glanced over at her. _Woah, she's HOT! _Sonic thought, arching his eyebrows.

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked her.

"I'm only six!" she pointed out, tilting her head. "Aren't you fifteen?" she asked. He shrugged. Then, footsteps neared them. "Oh, hi Amy!" Cream called. Amy Rose walked towards them.

"Sonic! You've been ignoring me!" she accused with a wail, stomping her little foot.

"Wanna go out?" he asked.

"No!"

"Fine. I won't ask again" Sonic stormed off huffily. _Damn girl. Doesn't know what a sexy hunk I am and how she's missing out on my awesome looks and celebrity charm! _

"Wait! Sonic!" Amy shouted, racing after him. "Sonic, I changed my mind! Sooniiccc!"

"Some things never change" Cream said, and went after Amy.

Exactly, Cream is wise beyond her years. Almost freakily. Some things never change… like the fact that this is so far off base from the usual storyline for Sonic that the only think holding it to the actual story is the character's names. it's more fun for me, at least this way. this is pretty far off my usual story plots. my other fics, which remain unposted thus far, are serious. i prefer romance, angst, stuff like that that makes u cry and then 'aaawwww'. this is pretty wacked out, but i luv it anyways. Anyways. Review, please!!!


End file.
